


Twilight Ark

by distress_and_disaRAE (RaeBLynn)



Series: those who wander and the old that is strong [1]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Blinky if you see this I have no excuse for why this took so long, Bonding, Crabs (mentioned), Does it count as swearing if it's mild made-up fantasy swears?, Fluff, Forgotten Ark (Sky: Children of the Light), Found Family, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Golden Wasteland (Sky: Children of the Light), Krill | Dark Dragons (briefly), Mentor & Protégé Relationship, No proofreading, Nonbinary Character, Original Characters - Freeform, Original SkyKids, Season of Enchantment (Sky: Children of the Light), Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, This was written because of a conversation in the discord, Valley of Triumph (Sky: Children of the Light), ey/em/eir/eirs/eirself pronouns, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBLynn/pseuds/distress_and_disaRAE
Summary: “Let’s go again!” Yuzo declared as Jurutu lead em through the temple. Eir voice was still out of breath.“Nope, I wanted to show you something, remember? It’s this way.”“Where?” They had left the temple and now stood in the snow facing swirling clouds. “There’s nothing past the temple.”“Well, actually…”Yuzo stared at Jurutu, then the clouds. “No.”“Now before you--”“No way!“I know you--”“I’m not going--”“You know you can trust me.”“I’m not so sure, considering you want to drag me into thestar-damned Wasteland!”ORYuzo just wants something to do that won't get em killed. Jurutu has an idea.
Relationships: Jurutu (Original SkyKid Character) & Yuzosig (Original SkyKid Character)
Series: those who wander and the old that is strong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865239
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Twilight Ark

"Hey Yuzo, want to see something cool today?" Jurutu leaned against the crumbling stone wall above em.

Yuzo eirself was lying sprawled on the grass. Ey had come to the Bird Nest to give Mokomi some time to herself to practice her harp. (Yuzo loved Moki, but ey could only stand hearing the same song so many times.)

Yuzo could admit ey wasn't one to stay still for long, but ey were still skeptical of whatever Jurutu considered 'cool'.

"Depends," ey said slowly, propping eirself upright on eir elbows, "What is it?"

Jurutu grinned. “Come on, that would spoil the surprise!"

"Is it the kind of surprise I can enjoy?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't think it was."

"Yes, you would."

"Okay, fine. But please?" Yuzo could hear the dramatic pout behind his mask. "Yuzo. Yuzo, come on you know you're curious. Yuzo. Yuzosig. I won't go away until you come." When

Yuzo remained silent and unimpressed, he added, “It involves the Valley.”

“You mean--”

“Race me?” Jurutu was grinning. Yuzo could never resist a race down the snowy slopes of the Valley.

“Ancestors, yes! Yes, let’s go!” Ey was on eir feet now, pulling on Jurutu’s arm as he laughed at eir enthusiasm.

\---

In the end, they decided to race the aerial route, and Jurutu won. He teased Yuzo until ey reminded him that ey always beat him when they raced the slopes.

“Let’s go again!” Yuzo declared as Jurutu lead em through the temple. Eir voice was still out of breath.

“Nope, I wanted to show you something, remember? It’s this way.”

“Where?” They had left the temple and now stood in the snow facing swirling clouds. “There’s nothing past the temple.”

“Well, actually…”

Yuzo stared at Jurutu, then the clouds. “No.”

“Now before you--”

“No way!

“I know you--”

“I’m not going--”

“You know you can trust me.”

“I’m not so sure, considering you want to drag me into the _star-damned Wasteland!”_

Jurutu sighed. “Look, it’s not even that far in. You won’t even need to deal with any crabs.”

Yuzo sincerely doubted that; the Wasteland was infested with the buggers. But as much as Jurutu might tease em, he was never cruel. “You promise? And no Krill, right?”

Jurutu huffed, Yuzo could practically hear him roll his eyes beneath his mask. “Dark Dragons. But no, I promise.”

\---

As Yuzo crashed headfirst into the sand, ey wondered why ey ever agreed to come.

Yuzo groaned as ey sat up, sand shaking loose from eir hair. “I hate you.”

“Sure you do,” Jurutu grinned, “Here, take my hand.”

Ey did, and Jurutu blasted into the air in a flurry of light. He did not take them forward, through a crab and krill infested path that eventually led to what passed as a temple in the Wasteland. Instead, he turned right, toward the polluted sea. Yuzo had never been this direction, in part because ey rarely ventured into the Wasteland at all, but mostly because ey had assumed it was an empty stretch of sand dunes. And it was, mostly, but as they got closer to the shore ey could make out something that looked like a dock and--

“Is that a boat?” Yuzo shouted over the wind in eir ears. Instead of answering Jurutu landed them both neatly inside the small boat itself.

Jurutu knelt. “Hold on tight.”

“What? Why--” Before ey could finish, the boat rocked violently, forcing Yuzo to join Jurutu on the floor.

“Told you.” He sounded unbearably smug.

“It _works!”_ Yuzo exclaimed in wonder. Ey had seen ruins of boats like this scattered all over, but they were just that: ruins. It was rare enough to come across one that was intact, let alone one that was functional.

“Who do you take me for? I wouldn’t drag you out here to see just any old junk.”

Eventually, the boat left the waves entirely, taking to the sky. It glided between two mountains, where Yuzo caught a glimpse of a blue spotlight.

Yuzo punched Jurutu in the arm.

“Hey!” He protested.

“You said there would be no Krill!” Ey hissed at him, “You promised!”

“Huh,” he studied the dark shadow moving to their right, “I honestly forgot that was here.”

“How do you _forget a dragon?!”_

“It’s easy to avoid, I don’t even have to try.”

Sure enough, the boat moved past the mountains without even getting close to the Krill’s spotlight.

Yuzo took Jurutu’s hand, and they soared over where the clouds met the sand. As he took em over the crest of the dunes, ey couldn’t help but gasp at the sight that met them.

It was a boat much, much larger than the one they had just left. It was split apart, turned on its side, yet somehow the oars that stuck up in the air were still moving. It was draped in colorful banners and lights. There were grass and flowers, and a pond with an island. Ey could see butterflies and birds gathered outside and in the wreck. There were spirits ey had never seen before milling about the giant ruin. But looking at it 'ruin' didn’t come to mind; instead, Yuzo thought _'oasis'_.

It was beautiful, and ey said so.

“I said you’d like it.”

Yuzo didn’t even argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuzo is a nickname, eir name is Yuzosig but ey decided it was too much of a mouthful. None of the SkyKids are actually related (in this at least) but that just means I get to abuse the found family tag. Jurutu is a veteran, and acts as a mentor/older brother to Yuzo and Moki, who are both moths. (Moki unfortunately does not make an appearance in this, I'll try to include her in the next one, though this is intended to be a series of one-shots largely focused on Yuzo.)  
> I decided to use ey/em pronouns in this for a few reasons:  
> 1\. When I started this I realized I had not imagined Yuzo with a gender, hesitated on whether to use he or she then said 'screw it'  
> 2\. I needed practice using neo-pronouns  
> 3\. I figured ey/em was simple enough to not screw up too badly  
> 4\. I didn't use they/them because I wanted it to be clear when I was talking singular or plural (they/them is better used in person when context is clearer, plus ey/em doesn't sound too different from they/them out loud, especially depending on accent, so the real difference is visual for writing)  
> 5\. I am nonbinary, and nothing can stop me from projecting onto these characters.


End file.
